Ingenuas Pasiones
by Maeny
Summary: Cuan tanto estas dispuesto a actuar por tu pasión cautivar...¿Te arriesgas al odio o al amor eterno?, ¿sigues tu pasión o te rindes cuál cobarde?,  ¿cuál es tu decisión?. Advertencia: Slash, es decir amor BoyBoy/OCXJosh
1. Chapter 1

_Vuelvo a este foro luego de dos años, con un género diferente. Agradeciendo a todo aquel que quiera comentar críticamente mi nuevo trabajo._

_Aclaraciones del fic: primeramente los personajes de este fic no son míos son de Dan Schneider y su casa productora Nickelodeon, y en segunda instancia las personalidades de los personajes no serán totalmente fidedignas a la serie, para la conveniente evolución de la historia._

_Ahora solo a leer _

**Ingenuas Pasiones**

**Prólogo**

El ser humano es capaz de entregarse a sus pasiones, sin siquiera enterarse de tal acto. Con el deseo de encontrar lo que se le ha de otorgar como suyo. Ha de hacer daño si algo le impidiera tomarlo, ha de dejar la razón de lado, ha de aferrarse con uñas y dientes a su pasión. Aunque dicha pasión radique en un ser igual a él mismo, a un ser humano, a alguien con decisión propia (se ha de creer). Si te acepta y/o logras obtenerlo, bien, todo tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena; si no lo hace has de ser muy desdichado. Pero si es otro quien te aparta, no solo has de ser un perdedor ante éste, sino te has de rendir ante los pies de quien antes fuese tu pasión, mostrándole tu debilidad, y luego huyendo cual cobarde, suplicando por su compasión, perdón y misericordia por las penas otorgadas.

¿Te arriesgas al odio o al amor eterno?, ¿sigues tu pasión o te rindes cuál cobarde?, ¿cuál es tu decisión?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ingenuas Pasiones**

**Capítulo I**

Fue un día como todos los que acontecen la vida de mi hermano y la mía propia, lleno de monotonía pero con pequeñas peculiaridades que traían a ella un poco de diversión, aunque en algunas ocasiones ésta se tornara en un drama que nos envolviera en situaciones desastrosas; siendo yo, en la mayoría de esas ocasiones el más afectado, lastimado y lacerado.

Eterno fue el examen que tuvimos que presentar hoy, y aunque estoy seguro me irá bien, no obtendré lo que yo esperase, y mí ahora ex novia Mindy volverá a alardear de su promedio perfecto ante mi _casi _perfecto promedio. Y todo esto será gracias, como siempre, a mi tan adorado hermano, al cual no se le pudo ocurrir mejor momento para molestarme con su presencia y la de su novia en turno, que el día antes del examen. Todo el rato dándose mimos, imprimiendo juegos de coquetería e insinuándose para algo más que castas caricias; me gustaría decir que ya me he acostumbrado a ello, pues ya son alrededor de 3 años de la misma situación, pero por una razón, que me gustaría pasar por alto, no puedo soportar el que mi hermano, o mejor dicho hermanastro, coquetee con cualquier falda que se le atraviese y que sea muy bien correspondido.

Drake, es su nombre, y no puedo concebir ni ignorar, como tanto deseo, el hecho de que yo tenga sentimientos románticos con respecto a él. Una cosa fue que de primer vista lo haya considerado atractivo y otra muy distinta el que a través de los años y la convivencia, mi corazón lo haya elegido como el ser al cual dirigir mi cariño. No diría que lo amo, más allá que como un hermano, pero tampoco me es indiferente y estoy casi seguro que con un poco más de tiempo caeré envuelto en el peligroso juego del amor, con mi propio hermanastro, y lo que más me duele de ello es que será un juego de una sola persona; pues a pesar de que Drake tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, no me convence que tengan algún parentesco con los míos, y tampoco lo creo capaz de dejar su vida de playboy, siendo él tan popular, para estar con alguien como yo.

Pareciera que poseyera baja autoestima por lo anterior, y no voy a negar que con respecto a mi físico lo soy: no soy en ningún aspecto, a mi consideración, bien parecido ni mucho menos, lo más rescatable, de mi apariencia física, sería mi altura pero la arruina por completo la complexión tan esbelta y débil que poseo, a partir de que mi adolescencia se hiciera presente; por lo demás soy buen estudiante y un obediente hijo. Un "buen chico" para mis mayores. Lo que me convierte, de manera automática, en lo que se define, entre los jóvenes, como: un ñoño, soso, aburrido y una serie de apelativos un poco más ofensivos. La única novia que he tenido ha sido Mindy y aunque intente tener una relación "formal" con ella, creo que fue mejor el que no funcionara, puesto que no estoy aun preparado para afrontar tal responsabilidad, siendo ahora mis sentimientos un desastre.

Drake es todo lo opuesto a mí. Es poseedor de una apariencia que le otorga una grata popularidad, incluso con el género masculino (aunque Drake parece estar más interesado en el femenino, más si alguna vez encontrara un hombre capaz de igualar su belleza, creo yo, él no dudaría en darle una oportunidad, como buen apreciador de una hermosa apariencia).

No tengo idea de lo que pueda acontecer en estos tiempos. Estoy a casi un año de graduarme al igual que mi hermano, y pronto me iré a la universidad; estando seguro de con ello encontrar un poco de la paz que tanto necesita mi corazón y mente, puesto que Drake ni por asomo tiene intenciones de estudiar una carrera, por tanto de seguirme. Prefiere dedicarse de entero a la música, siendo él buen músico; pero espero de verdad, como su "hermano", tenga éxito y no pruebe el amargo sabor del fracaso.

Por ahora dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto. Drake me debe estar esperando ya muy impaciente, pues debí salir hace una hora… Probablemente ya se debió ir con alguna que otra muchacha…

Tan ensimismado en su pensamiento se hallaba que no pudo percatarse del par de ojos, tan opacos como el fondo del mar pero tan azules como el mismo, que le observaban. No perdiendo detalle de sus movimientos. Graciosos y hasta en algunos momentos torpes, cuando la distracción de su pensar parecía le consumía.

Era nuevo en la ciudad y buscando a un directivo o administrativo que le pudiese ayudar con los papeles, para su formal ingreso a esa escuela, algo llamó su atención. Unos ruidos dentro de un salón, cuando se supone ya todos los alumnos dejaron la escuela o se encontraban en el exterior realizando prácticas deportivas, como actividades extracurriculares a la escuela. Se acerco, para poder saciar su curiosidad, siendo muy cauteloso con sus movimientos, para no causar un exalto en quien sea se encontrara en aquel salón. Su vista dio un rápido escaneo alrededor de toda el aula, captando en su camino la espalda de un muchacho de alta estatura, aunque no tanto como la de él. Perdiéndose en aquella esbeltez que el cuerpo delante suyo poseía: con una cintura y caderas marcadas por su estreches, un cuello largo y limpio de cualquier marca, unas manos que a la vista parecían prodigar un suave tacto y unas largas piernas que seguro serían capaces de aferrarse a una fuerte espalda, tal como lo era la suya.

No fue mucho el rato en que aquellos ojos le observaran, pero si el suficiente para hacerse notar por el joven al que su mirada se negaba a ser desviada.

De su pensar salió en un segundo, cuando la sensación de ser insistentemente observado lo invadió, cuando aquella presunta mirada parecía dejarle en cada tramo de piel una marca por demás cálida. Tanto fue su sentir que poco a poco se dejo llevar por él; dejándose tan solo observar. Más poco le duro la sensación, pues al darse cuenta de tal acto de insensatez, dio una rápida vuelta en sí mismo para poder ver, por vez primera, a aquel personaje que le hacía sentir tan intensamente con tan solo su mirar.

Su vista paseo por todo rasgo de aquel otro muchacho delante de él. Sin duda tenía una altura envidiable, le rebasaba, tal vez, por unos diez centímetros; más a diferencia de él, su cuerpo demostraba una gran fuerza: con unos musculo bien marcados y tonificados, poseedor de una piel bronceada por el sol, unas facciones marcadamente varoniles y por sobre ellas unos ojos que demostraban experiencia y madurez.

No pudiendo decir palabra alguna, ante la inquisitiva mirada todavía sobre él, fue él otro quien el silencio rompió.

—Mi nombre es Leonel, mucho gusto —se presentó el de los ojos azules, cual mar en plana noche, extendiendo su mano hacia el otro.

—Ah?...ah sí…esto…yo soy Josh…igualmente un gusto —respondió el otro aun aturdido por su presencia, otorgándole igualmente su mano.

Fue un gozo el que sus pieles hicieran contacto, tan agradable el sentir que olvidaron por un momento su alrededor, y que eran apenas desconocidos. Fue Josh, quien al sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, rompió la unión. Al recordar a su hermanastro y que iba ya muy tarde para salir.

—Bueno…me tengo que ir, un gusto —logró decir atropelladamente, mientras intentaba pasar por el marco de la puerta, siendo detenido por el brazo que de su cintura se aferró.

—Nos veremos mañana —susurro tan quedo como pudo, directamente a su oído.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se deshizo de su agarre y de que corrió como si se lo llevara el viento. Luego del inesperado acto de aquel nuevo conocido, el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente era salir huyendo de aquella excitante sensación, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, obstinado, le pedía quedarse y experimentar con los nuevos y sensuales sentires.

Despavorido, confuso y perdido logro llegar al estacionamiento. Se dedico a dirigir una y otra vez su mirada en busca de aquel auto que lo alejaría de todo lo que le abrumase. No siendo capaz de vislumbrarlo, empezó a plantearse, por una vez en su vida, odiar a su hermano por la acción tan cruel de abandonarlo en el momento, dicho sea de cual, no podía desembarazarse, aun así fuera su deseo más ferviente.

Su pensamiento, quedo solo en tal, cuando pudo observar, a unos cuantos metros de él, el auto que compartiese con su hermano. Respiro con alivio, más sus nervios no cesaron en desobedecerlo, trayendo a su rostro la angustia no deseada.

No presto atención a que su _hermano _hablase por teléfono y no le importo, como muchas otras veces sí, que se tratase de una chica con la que mantuviera una conversación. Se limito a mirar al frente con aquellos claros ojos azules a punta del llanto, mientras sus manos hacían una presión insoportable, para quien en sus cinco sentidos se encontrara; caso nada parecido al de aquel muchacho, que a los llamados de el de al lado no daba señal alguna.

¡Josh! ¡Responde! ¡Hey, hermano!—se escuchaban las suplicas de aquel otro chico, que sentado en el asiento del conductor, habíase ya hace algún rato colgado su entretenida y candente plática; intrigado por el mutismo del otro, antes siempre reprendiéndole por su desfachatez y vulgar lenguaje.

Bastantes minutos transcurrieron mientras trataba infructuosamente de que su _hermano _le devolviese una palabra, pero aquel joven delante no parecía inmutarse de ninguna forma ante sus constantes, y ahora preocupantes llamados.

No pudiendo más con aquel silencio agobiante, no dudo en tomarle por los hombros y hacer que se volviese hacia él; notando al fin aquellos húmedos ojos por debajo de las gráciles pestañas, que rizadas daban un toque de belleza a la imagen a sus ojos presentada. Sin poder evitarlo, lo observo. Lo observo con detenimiento, extasiándose con aquel rostro, que aun mostrándose en un tono lastimero vislumbrara hermosura tal como aquella: con sus azuladas perlas al filo de romper a llorar, sus mejillas con un delicioso color rosáceo (teñidas por la reticencia al llanto), los labios entreabiertos, temblorosos, y de un color similar al carmín de las bellas flores de las que tanto gustaba; y sus oscurecidos rizos que cual rebeldes sin causa caían con suavidad por entre las finas facciones. Sin duda una etérea belleza a penas descubierta por quien le veía maravillado y sin aliento. Sintiéndose al momento inmerso en el pecado, al deseo de saborear de la criatura delante, suave y lentamente, a toda ella.

No realizó ningún movimiento que al otro pusiese en alerta. No se atrevió a nada más por temor a que el deseo tomara partida en sus acciones y decidiera cometer algún improperio o locura, sin embargo no opuso resistencia cuando su mano decidió realizar un viaje con destino, a la intensamente, ruborizada mejilla; siendo su acto frustrado cuando el otro se lanzara a sus brazos y se aferrara a él, como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara, (intentando inútilmente de que su llanto un poco cesara). Le conmovió aquel acto. Le dejo si habla, dejo que sus pensamientos de hace solo un momento se fueran, y concentro toda su atención en -con suave tacto- transmitirle un poco de paz, a quien emanara, de cada uno de los poros de su suave piel, temor y desesperación.

Busco consuelo en los brazos de su _hermano_. Todos aquellos nuevos sentires eran especiales llenos de una nueva y vigorizante pasión, pero totalmente ignorados en su actual juventud. Y como todo aquello que es nuevo, le asustaba, temía por su control ante tal situación; por ello descargo toda la frustración y angustia que pudo, sobre el hombro que se le ofrecía, sin embargo no encontró respuesta coherente para sus sensaciones. Poco a poco sus fuerzas lo traicionaron, y dejándose llevar por el cansancio mental sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando quiso volver a llamar la atención de Josh, éste ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Lo entendió y no intento llamarlo; ya haría que le explicara cuando a casa llegaran, su duda le carcomía y estaba seguro no poder soportar de nuevo verlo condiciones tan devastadoras, aunque debía aceptar que tal vista de su rostro lastimado le había otorgado una "linda" sensación de calidez y por qué no de calor.

Se abstuvo de pensar más. Pasó por el cuerpo de su hermano el cinturón de seguridad y poniendo el suyo se dispuso a conducir en un sepulcral silencio donde uno dormía y el otro, como pocas veces, pensaba seriamente sobre lo que sea pudiese haber provocado tal reacción en su acompañante.


End file.
